1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft flap systems, including synchronization of flap actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In aircraft flap systems, multiple actuators may be involved in controlling the extension and retraction of one or more flap panels. For example, a single flap panel may be actuated by two actuators. The dynamic variations of the load torque applied to each of the two actuators may potentially result in “force fighting” that can affect motor position and adjusted target speed of each actuator, possibly resulting in a difference in the positions of the actuators. Such position differences can cause problems such as undesirable bending in the flap panel, i.e., flap skew.